The Coming of Winds and Shadow
by Fantasy fan XD
Summary: The land of Hyrule is at peace but the coming of an old evil upsets the balance and the hero Link is thrown into a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

My first Zelda fan fiction, this is also my first multi chapter fan fiction. Updates may come slowly, but reviews may inspire me to work faster (hint-hint).I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter. Sorry if there are timeline inconsistencies, I tried my best but the idea started before the timeline was officially released. Sorry, please review? P.s. I don't own anything but the story. Zelda is the work of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

The Coming of Winds and Shadow

The chamber was large and over grown with weeds and vines. The air felt stagnant and stale. Warm sunlight filtered in through the vast open ceiling. In the center of the room was a large stone carved from marble, and at its four corners where large pedestals. Each one topped by a different brightly colored stone. One was bright red, one was green, the other was blue, and the last one was a deep violet. These stones where as overgrown as the rest of the room.

The centerpiece of the room was the sword that was embedded in the central pedestal. Unlike the rest of the room the vines seemed to wither around the sword. It shone as if it had only just been polished, but that sword had sat there for many years. Waves of cold and contempt seemed to radiate from the steel. Shadows seemed to pour from the blade. It began to vibrate and hum with force as the darkness within the blade began to force itself free from the constraints that had once bound it.

The humming grew more and more intense until finally a large dark crack shattered the reflective blade and once more the large chamber became deathly quiet.

…

The sun was rising in the east, its light streamed through the thin window of the tower room with a cool spring breeze. The pale orange light illuminated Links' dirty blonde hair. He let a yawn before wiping the sleep from his deep blue eyes. He sat up and stretched out his arms, his blanket falling to reveal his thin but well muscled frame.

He took a deep breath and collected his thought. Today was an off day. Link was glad for that. The knights of Hyrule were fun to spar with but after the banishing of Ganondorf there was little evil to fight so a work day could be very boring.

He glanced around his room; there was little in the small stone room, a dresser, a window, and a bed. The floor was wooden and felt cool under his feet. He crossed the room and pulled on his usual outfit, a soft and light under shirt, then a tunic on top. He strapped his sword belt over his shoulder and then cinched his usual belt around his waist. His pants were the same ones he slept in. Finally he pulled on his boots and grabbed his shield as he left his room.

Link had joined The Knights of Hyrule when he was old enough, fourteen, and due to his advanced skills (from defeating the monster Ganon in a time that never happened, time magic is confusing) he advanced through the ranks quickly. Even now at only sixteen he was respected by the knights around him as well as the princess of the land, Zelda. He enjoyed the peace on days like this. As he passed the corridors he noted how few people were up.

By the time he exited the castle the only person he had seen had been a young serving girl. A cute girl with brown pig tails, he returned the cheery smile she flashed him. He missed the blush on her cheeks as he passed.

Out side in the courtyard there were still few people up. As he walked past the stable an idea struck him, one that brought a smile to his face. He walked in and smelled hay and horses, the smells of any stable. He gave a simple hello to the stable hand as he walked to his horse. Epona, a strong fit horse with white fur covered in white markings and a long white mane.

He always rode her, after all Epona was the first thing she had given him. And she was an amazing gift. Link saddled her himself, then he mounted her and gave a gentle kick with his heels. Epona responded immediately and he was off. She knew the way around the castle and soon its walls were behind him. Her hooves clopped on the cobblestones of market town as he passed through. Soon even the outer walls were behind him and ahead the open field. He breathed in the sweet air and enjoyed the morning cool on his skin.

Epona seemed to know exactly where he was headed as they soon saw the wooden structure ahead of them. Above the gate was a sign in Hylian which read "Lon-Lon Ranch". Already he felt the excitement growing in his chest.

Of all the places he'd found outside of the forest, Lon-Lon Ranch was his favorite. At the sight he urged Epona forward faster. They slowed as the passed through the gate and link looked out onto the fenced area where the horses were out galloping and grazing. Ingo was inside the fence too, apparently having some trouble shoeing a mare. Next to the inner gate Talon was dozing contently as usual.

He noticed that the door to the barn was slightly ajar; Malon was probably inside milking the ranches cows. Link smiled at the image.

He stepped inside without making a sound. His boots were quiet on the hay. Malon's back was to him as she filled a bucket at her feet with the cow's milk, the liquid clanging against the buckets bottom in a steady rhythm. She was a devoted worker, that's one of the things Link liked about her. Just the sight of her made Link's heart speed up just a bit. It wasn't panic; he knew that sensation well after his adventures. This was different, it was almost like joy.

He didn't worry about it. Instead he called out to the vision of beauty in front of him. "Malon," he said. She gave a slight jerk at the sound before turning to Link with a bright smile gracing her features. "Hello Fairy-boy," she said with joy in her voice.

Link smiled at the nickname even though he no longer had a fairy. She had left after Link had won against Ganondorf. Sometimes he missed her but with Malon around he simply couldn't dwell on sad thoughts. Instead he focused on the young woman in front of him.

Her eyes were brown, but a light shade which seemed full of warmth. They complimented her auburn hair. Around her neck was a yellow scarf fastened with a metal pin, and she wore a plain white shirt with a simple brown skirt that hid none of her curve. She also wore a half-apron over the skirt. It was a simple outfit but it served to highlight her beauty. Link smiled every time he saw her.

This was why he had fought to save Hyrule, to preserve sights like this.

Link's thoughts were suddenly broken by a loud growl from his stomach. Instantly a blush spread across his cheeks. In his rush to visit the young farm girl breakfast had completely slipped his mind. Malon just smiled at him. "Go wait in the house," she told him. "When I finish up here I'll go make some breakfast. That'll probably wake up dad too."Link smiled at the idea. "Thanks," he said.

She smiled as he backed out of the barn. "After breakfast you can tell me what you've been up to this week," she called after him before turning back to the milking cow. She felt her own heart skip a beat. Link was close again, and she couldn't help but be happy. After all she missed had him every second he was away.

Outside Link took another look around. The sights around the ranch always made him smile. But suddenly something didn't feel right, his smile was gone. He was suddenly aware of a noise, like a crackling. Then he realized where it was coming from and he felt a stab of fear as he turned to the barn. Suddenly the crackling became an explosion of crunching timbers and boards as he saw part of the barns thatched roof collapse. The noise was enough to wake Talon who leapt to his feet. By then Link was already ripping open the barns doors.

…

Yes, an evil cliff hanger. I hope people don't hate me for that.

About the serving girl in the beginning, I was just showing how Link is kind of a stud in Hyrule. There will be no Link X OC in this story if I can help it.

There's not much to say about this chapter, it just sets the scene. I have got a plan to make this a multi chapter fan fiction. Reviews would make it easier for me to keep faith in this project. Also while I do want people to feel suspense, I imagine I've already given away my main villain with the title and opening three paragraphs. Oops. Anyway reviews are always appreciated. Arigato Gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Wind Returns

Chapter two! Yes, I know I'm slow about it but I write when inspiration hits me and sometimes it takes awhile. Sorry about that. I hope there are some people who were looking forward to this, that would make the effort feel worth it. Please enjoy the reading and review.

Chapter 2: The Dark Wind Returns

Link gave the barn doors a hard tug, splintering them as the tore free of the hinges. The sight before him made him gasp. Part of the roof had fallen into several of the bar's back stalls and two of the timbers which had previously supported that half of the roof looked as if they had twisted until they had snapped.

But that wasn't what held Link's gaze. It was Malon, with her back against the wall and staring defiantly at a stranger standing before her. From behind link saw a long black cloak a long hat, much like his own but a dark shade of violet and with a delicate gold band, and his pale silver hair reaching to the figures waist. The stranger seemed to exude a dark presence and coldness Link wasn't familiar with.

Malon's eyes glanced to Link as he entered, a motion not lost on the stranger. Slowly, as if uncaring, the man turned his head ever so slightly to look at the green clad figure that had just interrupted him. As he turned Link saw his skin which looked both pallid and dark followed by a single crimson eye highlighted by a tribal marking. The effect was unsettling and Link felt a shiver run down his spine. The dark figure's eye widened as he took in Link's appearance, "You again," he said as if seeing a shadow of his past. Then the stranger shook his head, "No," he said after a moment. "Of course not, it has been far too long for that."

The stranger turned to face Link, sizing him up. Link drew his sword from its scabbard. He didn't trust the way the stranger's eyes ran over his body, he could almost feel there gaze on his skin as if he was more looking inside him than at him. Finally the stranger smirked up at Link.

"Do you mean to fight me?" he asked an edge of taunting in his voice. Link just glared down the figure, he was certain he had caused the barns collapse and that was no small feat. The figure took a step forward, within striking range. Link took the opening leading with his blade only for it to be halted by a cold steel blade in the stranger's hands. Link felt the surprise which was written on his face, he hadn't seen the stranger wearing a sword. No, he was certain the stranger had been unarmed.

Link managed to side step a thrust aimed at his heart, the stranger had used Link's confusion as an opening. This stranger was good with a blade.

"As fun as I would find it to dice you to pieces, I have other things which require my attention," the stranger finished with a snap of his fingers. Link suddenly felt as if there was a cold set of hands gripping his heart. Then he felt suddenly hollow, as he was missing something. A sudden noise behind him drew his gaze from the foe before him.

What stood behind him was just as frightening. Link Turned to face _himself_. Yet at the same time it wasn't him. It was Link's shadow with bright red eyes staring out from a pale face. Its hair was black as ink like the tunic it wore, cut the same as Link's own. It wore a smirk on its face, staring down at Link as if he was nothing. Maybe he was, the last fight with his shadow had been a victory that was hard won. But that shadow had been just that, a shadow. The figure standing before Link was something wholly different; it seemed to have true life and personality instead of the vague reflections of Link's shadow. This was more like a "Dark Link", the evil in Link given form. It was a terrifying thought.

Suddenly Dark Link leapt upon Link, his sword striking swiftly giving him hardly a moment to defend. The exchange of blows was swift, Link was keeping up but only just and he could already feel himself losing his breath. Finally Link's sword found an opening in Dark Links defenses, striking a hard blow to its shoulder. Dark Link leapt back swearing, "That hurt," it said placing its hand over its wound. When it pulled its hand away link saw it was stained by an inky black liquid that seemed to smoke. "You little ass! I'll get you for tha…" he began before being promptly cut off by a rake to the back of the head.

Malon stood behind him holding the cracked handle of the rake she had smacked Dark Link with. "Watch who you call an _ass_!" she yelled at it. Her glare didn't waver as it turned its blood red eyes on her. Link saw the opening and thrust at it. His strike caught it square in the heart (if it even had a heart) and it let out a loud yell in pain.

Suddenly the barn was filled with thick smoke as Dark link burst from the blow. The vapors moved as if possessing life and quickly vanished through the barns destroyed roof.

Then Malon was in Link's arms, "Are you ok?" he asked his voice thick with concern. "I'm fine," she answered quickly, the shaking in her voice contradicting her answer. "He was just suddenly there and then… he smashed the timbers… he was asking about the "woman of Hyrule"," she said struggling to remember. At this Link held her to himself tighter. "I have to go," he said with regret in his voice.

Malon looked up at him with emotion in her eyes, not confusion or fear but understanding and sorrow. She didn't want him to leave her; he didn't want to leave her. But he had to warn Zelda and Malon knew it so, reluctantly, she lowered her arms from his waist. She watched with unshed tears glistening in her eyes as Link mounted Epona and rode her through the gate and over the horizon for Hyrule Castle.

…

So that's chapter two up now! The villain in this story should now be obvious (if it wasn't obvious from the title or the last chapter). I won't say his name in case there are any readers who don't know yet though. Sorry about this chapter being shorter than the last one, It felt like I should stop here. I hope people enjoyed the (extremely brief) bit of action in this chapter, action is hard to write. Also, I didn't plan on this but I actually managed to explain my views on Dark Link (like four swords) versus Shadow Link (Ocarina of Time). I enjoyed this because in my opinion one of the functions of fan fiction is to explain or expand things left uncertain in the canon series. Any way sorry to bore any readers, please review (if you'd be so kind). Arigato Gozaimasu!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! So I've finally gotten around to chapter three for this story. Sorry about the wait (if anyone was actually waiting. I guess people must hate my stories since no one bothers to review… but oh well never mind). This chapter should wrap up the game opening and start the real game bit (if you're looking at it like a regular Zelda game). I don't know if it makes a difference in fan fiction but never mind that's how I look at it. Enjoy it (if you can).

Chapter 3: The Breaking of the Four Sword 

The ride back to the castle was the same short warm ride it had been when Link had been headed towards Lon-Lon Ranch but with the dark cloud over Link's head it felt changed. What had been a peaceful scenic ride now had a stuffy air of urgency. Now instead of heading where he wanted he was going to where he needed to be. Instead of going to see the cute goof of a farm girl Malon, at the end of this ride was a lighthearted and wise princess in potential peril.

As Link rode through the castle gates Epona pushed through the crowd gently. Beyond the town he saw the true castle rising up in the distance. He left Epona with a stable boy before heading to the central chamber of the castle were Zelda was sure to be. As he entered he saw that she was talking with a short balding man in glasses who had what appeared to have an immaculate moustache. Then he looked Zelda noting that she wore her usual gown with and decorative shoulder armor. "We need to talk," Link said to Zelda quickly cutting off the short man. "Why you! Boy you need to show respect to your eld…" He began ranting at Link before Zelda silenced him with a wave of her wrist. "Minister Potho, I apologize for the interruption but it appears there is more urgent news to be dealt with. We will continue discussing the treasury surplus at a later time. It's still early, enjoy a quick breakfast please," she told him in a soft voice.

The minister let out a huff before giving a curt, "Yes you're my lady," and waddling out of the hall muttering about how the treasury was "Urgent news". When he had finally exited the hall Zelda turned to Link, letting her royal demeanor drop (as much as it could after the years of training). "What's wrong Link?" she asked with a hint of concern showing on her brow.

Link quickly explained to her the details of his morning encounter at Lon-Lon Ranch. As he explained he saw Zelda's expression go from one of concern to deep thought and finally a look of realization.

As Link finished his tale Zelda stood from the throne. Link gave her a look of confusion as she began to leave the chamber, "Follow me quickly, there's something I must do." As Link left he glanced left, and stared out the small window into the small garden where he had first met the Princess so long ago. But he quickly banished the memory as he chased after the princess.

He caught up to her as she stopped in the center of a long corridor. She stared intently at a bare patch of wall as Link watched on in confusion. Finally she raised her right hand and placed it on the wall, and for an instant the triforce on the back of her hand lit up brightly and as it faded so did a large patch of the castle wall. Link instinctively grasped the hilt of his sword. In his experience invisible paths usually led to danger. Link drew his sword when Zelda said nothing to confirm or deny his fears.

Finally Zelda spoke, "This chamber is a secret guarded closely by the Royal family. Very few can even so much as see it." Without looking to Link Zelda walked down the dark corridor and Link followed, unsure of the secret chamber's connection to the dark stranger he had encountered earlier. Finally they emerged into an open roofed chamber that was overgrown with vines and grasses. At the corners stood four large pillars and at the room's center stood a pedestal, one which struck Link as similar to something he'd seen before. Then it hit him, "This is a chamber for a sword, isn't it?" "Yes," Zelda said. "So… where's the sword?" Link asked. "This chamber once housed the four sword," Zelda began to explain. "It is a blade which granted its wielder a great power and has long contained a great evil, the dark mage Vaati. The very figure which I believe you encountered today." "So where's the sword?" Link asked again. "Why, I have it right here," a cold voice piped in behind them. Link and Zelda both turned to face the dark figure Link had fought the previous morning. The evil mage Vaati.

He dropped the broken pieces of a sword onto the ground where they thudded dully against the soft moss and soil which covered the chamber floor. Link raised his sword to the dark figure for the second time that day. And for the second time Vaati snickered at the attempt. "You do remember how this went last time don't you?" Vaati asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. At that moment Dark Link stepped out from behind Vaati with a bored expression that turned to amusement as he caught sight of Link and Zelda.

"Quick rematch?" Dark Link asked Link in a joking tone. "She isn't not gonna smack me with a rake too is she?" he asked glaring at Zelda who stood unmoved by the encounter. Link shot a quick glance at Zelda and was taken by surprise. Sometime between glancing away from Vaati and laying his eyes on Zelda Vaati had positioned himself behind Zelda. He slid his arms around her with lightning speed before leaping into the air. Link opened his mouth to yell out her name but was cut off as Dark Links sword managed to graze his right arm.

Link quickly beat the blade away with his shield. "You need to focus on the fight, the princess can come later." Dark Link said, chastising Link. Behind him he heard Zelda yell out, "Link, find the Picori, the little people of the forest. They created the…" Suddenly Zelda was cut off as Vaati slapped his hand over her mouth. Suddenly the two were enveloped in smoke and then it was just Link and his dark doppelganger. Their swords rang together echoing inside the large chamber. This time it was Dark who got through the hole in Links defense. His blade just grazing Links shoulder.

Link gasped in response to the sudden jolt, the cut was shallow but it hurt. Dark Link's next blow wrenched Link's shield from his grasp. Link brought up his sword to deflect Dark's next blow. Link prepared to defend against another blow but the impact never came. Dark Link had just melted into a puddle of dark smoke for no apparent reason.

Link pushed himself into a sitting position and glanced around the now empty chamber. He thought on Zelda's last words before she had been taken. He didn't know what a Picori was, but he knew about the little people of the forest. He had been raised as a Kokiri after all. He stood and walked over to the shattered pieces of the four sword. Something in its design struck at something in his memory. There was a familiarity in its design Link couldn't seem to place. It didn't matter though. Link needed to rescue Zelda, and Zelda wanted him to go to Kokiri forest.

That was his next destination he decided. Then a throb of pain in his right arm corrected him. Potion shop first, then Kokiri forest.

…

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this new chapter. Looking over it, I don't think it's any good, but it's what the plot needs and I can't think of how to change it. Maybe I shouldn't have started writing it at three in the morning (or tried to finish it before five thirty in the morning). Oh well. And if anyone cares, I know minister Potho is from Minish Cap not Ocarina of Time but this series reuses characters like crazy and I needed an counselor type (because I wanted it) so I figured it'd be okay. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did review it and tell me why, and if you didn't tell me why (I'd like to know please). Arigato Gozaimasu!


End file.
